Cherry Pie
by SmutSlinger
Summary: Aria's tight, red, moist . . . let's say pie . . . is REALLY getting to Mr. Fitz. What happens when she gets detention and he's the chaperone?


**This is my first smutty fan fic! Review but please be gentle, pun intended.**

_I recommend playing the song Cherry Pie by Warrant while you read this._

ARIA'S POV

I didn't even try to hide the fact that I knew he was watching me walk down the halls in my thigh high, hot red skirt and thin tank top. I was teasing him like this for a reason. I wanted Mr. Fitz.

Inside me, on top of me, I didn't care. He was the reason I touched myself at night. He was who made me turn creamy in class and I fantasized over him constantly.

I licked my cherry frosted lips seductively as I entered the classroom, my eyes unabashedly fixed on his increasingly hard member. I had always imagined he was big but now I had proof.

This was going to be so easy.

EZRA's POV

I notice her every day in class. The way she leans, the way she looks at me. Today she was taking it to the extreme today. Aria's skirt was so high I could see her ass when she got a drink of water at lunch. By the way she swirled the water across lips, I knew she knew I was watching.

I followed her gaze in class today, as she made me very aware of her hands roaming between her legs in a soft, rhythmic motion that made it hard to concentrate on the fact I was teaching. Thank god I was sitting and was able to hide the growing erection or I would have lost it.

She was pure sex.

I heard from Mrs. Gradley that she had been given detention for that outfit. I'd never been so grateful to the old bag and so resentful at the same time, for I had to monitor detention tonight.

This was not going to be easy.

ARIA'S POV

I walked into class to find Mr. Fitz not yet there. I smirked as an idea came to me. I slid off my lacy thong, then dropped it into his desk drawer where he kept his pens and notepads. I sat in the front row with my legs crossed. He entered but paused shortly as he saw me. I waved, letting my fingers flutter almost sarcastically.

He swallowed hard and walked to his desk, still keeping his eyes on my. I uncrossed my legs, teasing him with my warm, wet slice. He let out a deep, throaty moan and I just crossed my legs again.

He looked back down at his stack of paper. I knocked my pencil off my desk and bit my lip. He looked at me, almost expecting what was coming next. I stood up, turned around and got on my knees, my easy to access holes begging him for friction.

EZRA'S POV

My god. She was going above and beyond. She leaned forward grasping the pencil, then looked at me sadly. "Mr. Fitz it broke, can I borrow a pen from you?"

My breath caught as I opened the drawer and saw her underwear. I groped it and let it's lacey delights enthrall my fingers lusciously.

When I looked up she was standing very close to me. That was it. I was done with her toying with me.

I dropped the panties on my desk and stood up, grabbing her by the his and throwing her down on the desk. She whimpered a soft, lust filled whine.

"I'm tired of you misbehaving . . ." I growled.

ARIA'S POV

I was immediately turned on by how forceful he was being. The strip of fabric called a skirt was pushed up to my waist. His hungry growl echoed in my ear and I felt a sharp smack on my ass.

"Ooh, Mr. Fitz!" I groaned, the tension becoming insatiable.

His fingers began rubbing my dripping clit with his right hand as he spanked my ass repeatedly with his left one.

His fingers felt so good and I gasped so hard I nearly choked as he shoved his pointer and middle fingers into my tight pussy.

"Oh, don't stop . . ." I sighed as my hips bucked with each new pump. He sped up the vibrations and the rubbing became too much.

He bent his head down and I felt his tongue take his finger's place on my clit. That was all I could take. After an earsplitting scream, I came all over his hand and practically fell over the desk.

That was fucking amazing.

EZRA'S POV

I smirked with satisfaction. Her sweet core had tasted like cherry pie, it was so sweet. I had taken care of her libido for the moment. But I had a problem brewing down south. I gripped the back of her head , pulling her ear close to my mouth. "Have you learned your lesson?"

I saw the grin spread across her lips, "No . . ."

She pushed herself off the desk and dropped down to her knees. I let her do all of the work without hesitation. She smiled up at me before pulling my hard cock out and wrapping her lips around it like it were candy.

She grazed it with her teeth every now and then and my body shook with her expert sucking. I almost lost it when she started pushing me as far down as her throat would take. As one hand messaged my balls, her other ran the length of my stomach, making me shiver.

I leaned back against my desk as I came close. "A-aria?" I gasped out.

"HMMHMMH?" she mumbled, not letting my cock out of her mouth.

"Are you . . . are you on the pill?" I asked, knowing I didn't have any condoms. I could barely choke out my words, I was so blessed out.

"Mhm . . ." she smiled.

She read my mind and quickly pushed herself off of me and ripping my pants to the ground. We smiled at each other as she straddled me on top of my desk.

She moaned and gasped desperately as she tried to take my massive member into her tight pussy. I thrust into her slowly at first, then quickly and harshly. She began screeching my name out like it was the only word in her vocabulary.

I pushed up her shirt, revealing large, creamy breasts. I rubbed them rhythmically and her hands cupped over mine as she continued to buck her hips and squeeze her walls.

"I'm gonna . . ."

"Me too! . . ."

At the exact same moment, we were both met with crushing explosions. We rode out each orgasm together and Aria collapsed over me, my member still inside her as I ran my fingers through her hair. I kissed her passionately as we continued to lay there, unable to move below the necks.

But suddenly there was a tap at my door.

"Mr. Fitz?"

**The ending kinda sux but please review!**

**Tell me how I did!**


End file.
